Bloody Seal
by NaruHinaInuKagdstnys9
Summary: Not going to give you a summary so Naruto and Hinata are in my story now this is going to be fun Naruto and Hinata is OOC. ok please RR!


Bloody Seal

'The day is so cold and wet. Today is…. What is today again? I forgot.' *Crunch* *crunch* 'Why am I running again?' 'Is it important, why run when you can kill them with a song.' *The little girl stopped.* 'Oh yeah, that's why I'm running, I can't sing, I can't fight. My mother said it's because I'm a mix breed. I'm a Haven, **AND** a Skin-Walker.' *She started to run again.* 'I hate myself, everyone hates me. My mother hates me more. Life sucks, and then you die.' *Trip.* "Ooww, ooww," the small girl yelped. "Huh," the little girl saw orange and yellow. She looked down and saw beautiful, generous blue eyes with tears in them. *Thump* 'What's this odd feeling.' "Hey kid what the hell are you doing out here. You stupid brat," a big man said. The boy looked scared and lonely.

'Why does he seem melancholy and scared? This man is one of my clan's minions.' The boy's eyes and smell were like mine. What is this feeling? Why does it feel like the boy has a spell over me? Why? I have many questions, but I don't have an answer to this one.' *Smack.* The man hit the small boy. She looked up and saw the poor boy get hit. 'Why did he step in front of me like that. I was suppose receive that hit, not him.' Then the boy struggled himself up. 'What?' "Didn't your mother ever teach you that you can't hit girls," the little boy said. 'This boy he's so… enchanting. I think people call it being friendly. No one has ever been nice or friendly to me…..no one at all. Okay, I know what to do now. This boy he…. He's someone I want to be friends with… I would like to get to know someone like him. No matter who this boy may be. He is someone I want to admire and be admired by. Both of us are lonely, forgotten, and alone forever. That is our fate. Like no one cares if we die the next day, so if he dies, I will be alone again…..no that's not going to happen, not ever.' She thought in a mile a second! 'I need to sing or something. I want to know who this boy is at least, so sing now please do what I tell you for once please!' _**"Because you said please I well let you and this boy I want to get to know him to"**__"wolf demon seal open"_ both her and the demon said well doing hand sighs. Now she grow a wolf tail and two ears. Then she started to sing her first song.

"Listen To Your Heart lyrics"

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah<br>We've built a love but that love falls apart  
>a little piece of heaven turns to dark<p>

Listen to your heart  
>When he's calling for you<br>Listen to your heart  
>There's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going  
>And I don't know why<br>But listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him goodbye<p>

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
>The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah<br>They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
>The feeling of belonging to your dreams<p>

Listen to your heart  
>When he's calling for you<br>Listen to your heart  
>There's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going  
>And I don't know why<br>But listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him goodbye<p>

And there are voices  
>That want to be heard<br>To much to mention  
>But you can't find the words<br>The scent of magic  
>The beauty that's been<br>When love was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart  
>When he's calling for you<br>Listen to your heart  
>There's nothing else you can do<br>I don't know where you're going  
>And I don't know why<br>But listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him goodbye<br>Listen to your heart...

I don't know where you're going  
>And I don't know why<br>But listen to your heart  
>Before you tell him goodbye<p>

The little boy passed out the man he didn't get that sadly. She looked into the boys mined to see where he lived, she found it. 'Good these wounds are very deep to not have a place to stay at.'

_**When they get to his house!**_

'Wow this is a very messy house' she thought to herself. She cleaned his wounds and bandage it up so it would heal good. She looked at the room and sighed and said "it's not going to clean it's self." _**3:00 **_hours later she cleaned the whole house toke a bath and made dinner. 'Wow I feel like a housewife' she thought with a giggle. 'Huh what was that' "Whatever" she said as she went to the boy's room to get him up. 'I don't even know the boys name what will, I say I'll ask for his name yeah' she thought."Hello good morning it's time to get up little boy" she said shaking his scolders. 'nght' he moan out he opened his eye's looked up at me he jumped back and said "who are you" and she said "Me? My name is Aika. You are? Then he said "Huh me? My name is Kazuki.

To Be Continued!

Ok tell me if this story is good or bad for a NarutoXHinata story and if its good I need 10 reviews for next chapters and tell me if I spelled something wrong or something like that plz


End file.
